Aldo Trapani
Aldo Trapani was the son of Johnny and Serafina Trapani. He witnessed his father's death at the hands of the Barzini family at a young age, and was promised that he would obtain his revenge when he was older and stronger, by Don Vito Corleone. When he grew older, Aldo became involved with a bad crowd that had no respect for him, and where he was treated badly. Aldo became a part of the Corleone family business after Luca Brasi introduced him to fighting, extortion, and making money. Aldo remained in New York, where he became a very powerful and respected member of the Corleone family. He eventually became the Don of New York. Biography Early life Aldo grew up in Little Italy, where he witnessed his father, Johnny Trapani, get murdered by thugs under the command of Don Emilio Barzini. He was comforted by Vito Corleone, who promised Aldo that sooner or later he would get his revenge. Joining the Family Trapani eventually fell in with the wrong crowd and his mother begged Don Corleone to help her son. Corleone's enforcer Luca Brasi was dispatched and rescued Aldo from a street gang, as well as teaching the young man to fight and shoot. Later, Trapani witnessed Brasi's assasination at the hands of Bruno Tattaglia and Virgil Sollozzo, and reported the event to the Don. Trapani later became friends with Marty 'Monk' Malone, one of the Corleone's enforcers. He also escorted the Don and Fredo to the hospital and protected the wounded Godfather from Sollozzo's hoods. It was here that he met, and developed a friendship with Michael Corleone, who he later helped kill Sollozzo and his bodyguard Captain McCluskey by planting a gun in the toilet of Louis Restaraunt. This friendship with Michael would help him rise through the Corleone ranks, because when Michael returned from exile, he made him one of his secret caporegime( the other was Rocco Lampone). The Rise of Trapani In vengeance for Sollozo and other acts against the Tattaglia family, Bruno Tattaglia killed His wife Frankie Malone. Aldo then killed Bruno by throwing him in a furnace. This, and numerous raids on enemy territory, led to the death of Sonny Corleone. Trapani avenged his friend, but was unable to continue in his war against Barzini as Don Corleone hastily called a peace. He was however, called to assasinate his friend Monk, who was discovered to be a traitor. Another reason for Aldo's rapid acceleration through the Corleone ranks, was because he was an efficient killer. He performed many brutal executions for the Corleone Family. He is believed to have killed every caporegime, underboss, and consigliere from each family. He only once fell out of favour with the Family, after taking several hit missions from the corrupt Sergeant Ferriera. Trapani soon gained respect back, and he aided in the killings of the five families. He then rose to become Underboss, and later, after he took over the rest of New York, he became the new Don of the Corleone Family's New York Branch. Then finally, when everyone in the city was paying up to him, he became the Don of New York. Death Continuing to serve as the Don of New York, Trapani later accompanied Michael Corleone to Cuba for the business deals with Hyman Roth. Whilst trying to escape the chaos following Castro's revolution, he was killed by a sniper's shot in the throw during the Cuban Revolution. He was replaced by his right hand man, Dominic Corleone. Behind the scenes *Aldo Trapani was the protagonist in The Godfather: The Game. He was voiced by Andrew Pifko. Category: Corleones Category: Soldatis Category: Caporegimes Category: Underbosses Trapani,Aldo Category: Males